The Things You Do For Family
by siriuslegolasmad
Summary: Draco will go to any means to protect his family...Short story. Contains slash. VD


**The Things You Will do for Family…**

Draco glanced up nervously, listening intently for the sound of footsteps within the small room off of the dark, cavernous hall. All he could hear at that moment in time was the dripping of water as it fell from the ceiling. His breath came out in ragged gasps, the pain of them causing him to clench his hands even more tightly together where he was tied upon the bed.

He couldn't see because of his blindfold his Lord had placed upon his eyes and he didn't trust the silence. He jumped, banging the head board of the bed against the wall of the room as a hand trailed up his leg and came to rest upon his crotch. He whimpered, which his Lord must have taken as a sign of lust as a weight began to cause the mattress upon the bed to indent as someone moved up the bed to him. A hand caressed his face and he flinched away, but was pulled up closer to the dark Lord as his mouth was crushed by an unwanted kiss.

Draco, when his Lord eventually let him go, was breathing even more raggedly, pain shooting across his chest where his Lord had dribbled burning hot wax and then ice cruelly across his gleaming white muscle, the heat and freezing cold burning him in two different ways. He was sure a knife had been used at one point as well as a bite had been felt across his skin which couldn't have been his Lord's nails. He knew that feeling too well. The cold hardness of the pointed fingernails digging into the soft, sensitive skin around his shoulders as his Lord pumped his frustration into him. Frustration given him by the other death eater's when they did nothing right. As they hardly did anything right, Draco found himself being summoned to his Lord's office more and more frequently, having to put up with the torturous things which were done to him without complaint or screams.

A hot feeling of guilt seared through him as his thoughts flew to his wife and their two twin children which were born a couple of years ago and were reaching the age of three. If his love knew he allowed his Lord to do this too him whenever he pleased, would she be so understanding of the dark mark and the package of lies it gave them? He had somehow managed to keep this darkness from her. She was his light. She, and his children, were the one's he thought of when he had convinced himself he would die with the pain of his Lord within him.

The hand again caught hold of him, turning him so the other could begin to unbutton the simple shirt he was wearing. He never wore his best clothes, not like his Father had. He had died little more than a month ago, slain by Draco's own hand, fallen from grace. His Father had been given a terrible deed and had begged the dark Lord to find another to do it. When the Dark Lord had refused, Lucius had again pleaded to be allowed to choose another one to do this task. The dark Lord, becoming angry, had turned to Draco, instructing him to kill his own Father. Draco had felt something die within him that night, knowing he would hold forever the guilt of one of his own family's blood upon his hands.

He sighed, giving himself over to the pain his Lord began to inflict upon him as soon as the shirt was off. The soft, pink nipples were pinched, licked and sucked until they peaked, giving his Lord the audacity to believe that Draco was actually enjoying the cold touch of the hands of his Lord. He shivered, guessing that it was causing the dark Lord to smirk as he began to think it was in anticipation. Sure enough, his Lord's chilling, hiss of a voice, broke the silence.

"Do not fear my little one. We shall reach the fun part soon enough." Draco forced himself to smile, causing the dark Lord to chuckle slightly and begin his work again. Draco felt the hands begin to caress him again. He knew what would happen next, and sure enough it did. There was the sound of trousers being pulled down and then his Lord sat astride his chest, forcing his pulsing member to touch the lips of Draco. He opened his mouth, waiting for the ugly thing to plunge into the depths of his throat and pulse maddeningly as his Lord thrust into him. He retreated into the thoughts of his family, how his little girl would soon be tall enough to reach his hip. How his son would come running to see him as he always did, shouting about something his Mother had taught him to do that day. His thoughts then flew to his wife, how her chestnut hair fell into her eyes all the time, causing her to become so annoyed with it that she cut it, causing the long, ringlets of hair to fall to her shoulders rather than the middle of her back and then regretting it and growing it back, for it to be bright red and straight when it returned to the length it had been, instead of the soft chestnut it should have returned as.

Suddenly, the snake left his mouth, leaving him gasping and gagging for breath. The dark Lord would be smirking now, any pain he could inflict pleased him and turned him on even more, causing him to be even rougher of his wooing of his "little one". Draco hated that name. But His "Lord" insisted on calling it him, punishing him if he once disagreed with anything that was done to him.

The silk handkerchief's which had been tying Draco's hands to the headboard were slowly untied, giving Draco an inkling of what was about to come next. He closed his eyes behind the blindfold, as if this would protect him. Hands began to undo the button on his jeans, unzip the zip and then the jeans slowly pulled down to his ankles and then onto the floor. His boxers soon joined them and Dauthos expected to be turned onto his stomach. There was silence, again, only the water could be heard. Drip. Drip. Drip. His Lord's hands slowly slipped down his hips, bracing himself on the bed above Draco's crotch. Draco gasped as he was taken into his Lord's mouth. Against his will, he felt himself ripening at the well trained tongue of his Lord, causing himself to bite his lip occasionally to stop himself from gasping out.

It ended soon, his Lord gave a satisfied chuckle, and then flipped him over to his stomach. Draco closed his eyes and bit his tongue to stop himself from crying out as his Lord entered his body, the rape total and complete, not allowing any part of him to go unfilled as he thrust harder and faster into him. Draco screwed his eyes up, chanting the names of his children and wife silently in his head, picturing their faces to stop himself screaming and bolting away from the Lord he had unwillingly given so much. Their names became all he heard at this moment, allowing himself to disconnect from the world. He knew one day he may not return form one of these trances, but it was all he could do to survive this pain. The only thing he knew to do was to bury his mind deep within himself where no-one could find him, using an extremely ancient magick, known only to the oldest of the pureblood families. He kept this to himself, knowing that his Lord did not have this power as he was a half-blood, set against muggles because of the awful way his muggle Father had treated his Mother. He knew all of this as the dark Lord sometimes spoke to him of his life before or after he took him. Draco knew it was an attempt to calm him, but always failed miserably.

The pain reached a climax as his Lord came, his breath rasping and burning hot on Draco's scratched and bleeding back where his Lord's nails had torn the flesh. They lay like this for another 5 minutes, Draco hoping against hope that he wasn't taken again as sometimes happened. Instead, his Lord climbed to his feet, tore off the blindfold and stared at him in satisfaction. The dark Lord turned, waving his hand casually over his shoulder. His voice carried over the dripping of the water,

"You may leave my little one. I'll expect you the same time next week." Draco bowed his head, showing he had understood, and began to dress his aching, pain ridden body. He stumbled across the floor, his bare feet becoming icy cold as they tramped through the water. Draco sighed heavily, knowing full well he would keep on doing this for his family, just to ensure that they were protected from the wrath of his Lord. The things he did for his family…


End file.
